


A Spell on Ray

by inthelittlegenny



Series: 25 Days of Raywood [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Ghost Ray - Freeform, Just a Weird Magic AU, M/M, Mage Ryan, Temporary Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:49:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthelittlegenny/pseuds/inthelittlegenny
Summary: Another Day, Another Raywood! This is a weird magic au, I visualised everyone to be a creature/demon thing, but never specified what, so they're whatever you choose them to be. Enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another Day, Another Raywood! This is a weird magic au, I visualised everyone to be a creature/demon thing, but never specified what, so they're whatever you choose them to be. Enjoy!

Ryan is busy walking around the house, a magic book in hand, constantly reading. Ray’s floating in the living room, watching a film Ryan put on for him. Ray finds it annoying how he can’t do anything for himself, not being able to touch everything sucks, but that’s just what happens when you’re a ghost.

Ryan paces around, it helps him think. He likes to study and learn, which Ray finds interesting, but doesn’t like to interrupt him, so instead does his own thing. Sometimes he leaves the house, but it gets quickly boring, with no one noticing him. The only person who can see him is Ryan. At least he’s got him.

A knock occurs from the door, so Ray floats and gazes through. Six creatures are stood there, and Ray instantly recognises them from the crew Ryan’s with. Ray hasn’t memorised their names at all, what’s the point, they can’t see him.

Ryan goes to open the door, and just sees Ray’s backside hanging out of it, whilst he peers through. He laughs, and opens the door.

“Hey Rye, what’s so funny?” Gavin asks, being the nosiest (pun intended) of them all.

“Oh, just Ray’s butt..” Ryan chuckles, he’s already explained to the others he can see Ray, but they just think he’s a little crazy.

Ray often likes to annoy Ryan, so starts to float around, butt first. Ray thinks it’s hilarious that the others think Ryan a little insane.

“Jesus Christ Ray, at least act vaguely normal!” Ryan laughs again, as Ray just floats past him again, butt first, and middle finger up.

“So Ryan, you called us here for a reason?” Jack questions, as Ryan quickly composes himself.

“Ah yes, if you could all follow me, including you Ray,” Ryan says, and leads the group to his ‘definitely full of drugs’ room as Ray calls it, but in reality, it’s just where he performs difficult spells and enchantments.

The floor already has a circle drawn into it, with twisty, precise patterns drawn in the middle with chalk. A star resides in the centre of the circle, and candles are burning in various places around the room.

“Um, Ryan, are you using us as test subjects again. You know what happened last time…” Jack warns, as Gavin squawks in a mild panic.

“Not really, think of yourselves more as voluntary testees.” Ryan states, and quickly moves forward with his instructions. Everyone just rolls their eyes, but doesn’t protest, they came all the way here, might as well take part.

“Okay, each of you stand around the circle, and Ray get in the centre.” Ryan instructs. Ray’s a little suspicious, Ryan is obviously doing something concerning him, he’s seen enough of Ryan’s enchantments to know that much.

“Okay, this isn’t going to hurt for anyone, apart from Ray, sorry about that.” Ryan mutters, and flips his book the page he needs.

“Woah, how much will this hurt?” Ray sceptically asks, feeling more nervous now then anything.

“It’s going to be as painful as your death, so, for you, it’s going to be your whole torture session, in the time of a couple of minutes..” Ryan regretfully informs, as Ray gasps, and quickly leaves the circle, and exits the room.

The others look around, a little shocked, but stay firmly in place. They’ve never been told how Ray died, or who he used to be.

Ryan quickly excuses himself, and leaves the room to follow after Ray. He’s only made his way to the balcony, unlike last time they fell out, when he literally buried himself underground so Ryan couldn’t find him.

“What’s this for Ryan? It better be worth it if I have to do that again.” Ray asks angrily, arms crossed.

“It was going to be a surprise, but I suppose I’d better tell you. I may have found out a way for you to be able to interact with objects, and for the others to see you.” Ryan admits, and searches Ray’s eyes for any signs of doubt, although all he finds is determination and hope.

“Okay. I’ll do it. I trust you, and if it’ll help me, it’s worth the pain.” Ray confirms, and walks back into the room. Ryan again, follows him in, and returns to his position.

He looks around the room, then lastly to Ray who nods his confirmation.

Ryan begins, and starts muttering the spell in a different language, possibly Latin but no one knows for sure.  
The circle begins to light up, with Ray’s section glowing a dark red.

Suddenly Ray’s whole body feels the pain again, each bruise blossoming, and cut piercing his skin once more. The invisible wounds are tormenting him, as he quickly collapses to the floor, and forms a tight ball to attempt any protection.

He begins to scream, when he feels the burns corrupting his skin. They feel more real and vivid then before, his body not allowing him to go numb this time. Ryan continues to chant, even with Ray’s agonizing cries, knowing the only way to stop this now was to finish the enchantment.

Tears escape Ryan, and it takes everything of him to not immediately run over to Ray and comfort him.

Soon, the others in the group begin to hear Ray screaming, and all quickly cover their ears. Ryan rushes through the spell, and reaches the last line. The others can now see Ray, curled up in the centre, swallowed in his purple hoodie.  
Ryan pauses after he finishes reading, to let the spell settle, before running over to Ray, throwing his book on the ground to pull Ray into a hug.

“Shhhhh, Ray, it’s okay now, it’s done. Please, I’m here, you’re alright now..” Ryan whispers, and strokes Ray’s hair, in a comforting manner.

Ray’s tears slowly begin to fade, the pain dispersing. He still feels the same, except one thing. He can feel Ryan’s warmth. He can feel Ryan.

He looks up from his ball, and stares at Ryan. He can see the tears Ryan must have spilt, and quickly pulls him into a tight hug.

“Oh, fuck. Ryan, you did it. Oh my god, thank you.” Ray says, and collapses further into Ryan, if that’s even possible.  
The group are still staring in shock at the event.

“Well fuck me, Ryan isn’t crazy.” Michael states, and rubs his eyes to make sure he’s not seeing things. Gavin claps in celebration and pulls Michael, Jeremy and Jack into a hug whilst Geoff walks over to Ryan and Ray.

He smiles down at Ray, who peers at him from Ryan’s chest, and extends his hand.

“Hello Ray, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Geoff, and would like to welcome you to our crew.”


End file.
